Bad girls and bad boys equals trouble
by MuFfInHeAd-kat
Summary: What happens when Kagome and Sango get kicked out of their old school?  Will everything burn in hell or be enlightened by heaven? And what happens whens when powers are revealed? kikyo lover stay AWAY! sorry very bad at summaries
1. Dismissal

**When love strikes a cord**

**Summary- What happens when Kagome and Sango get kicked out of their old school? Will everything burn in hell or be enlightened by heaven? And Kikyo lovers I suggest you stay away from this story hehe -_-"**

**Disowner- I don't own Inuyasha and never will but I know something I do own! My 2 cats! Haha yea I no lame but oohhh well… T.T **

**Here the first chapter (drum roll)**

**Chapter One Dismissal**

"BITCH"

"SLUT"

"WHORE"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU SLEPT WITH EVERYTHING IN THIS SCHOOL! AND I MEAN EVERYTHING!"

'Why does this happen every day?' Yes it happens EVERY damn day. Ever since me and Kagome started middle school this is all they do every day of every week. Even if they dont see eachother i know they are thinking about what to do or say next to eachother. I mean really come on. It all started on the third day of school when we first got into 6th grade.

* * *

"HI im Kagome!" Kagome said proudly as she walked to the front of the class.

"Hi" was all i said because frankly i just didnt care. this was the day where everyone got to "know" eachother because we all need to be "friends" as the teacher says. But , as soon as little miss kinky hoe got up to tell everyone about her. She walks up to Kagome and pours the rest of her mocha-frappa-whatever, that she was sipping on during the whole thing, down the front of kagomes shirt and down her pants.

For the past 3 or 4 years they have been doing this which brings us back to present day.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo going for each other's throats. Sango thought her best friend would have at least been able to ignore her today. But she was way off.

"Kagome we're going to be late again." Sango sighed.

Kagome and Kikyo glared ice cold glares at her. Since she was used to this behavior she wasn't affected by them. Kikyo turned around and started running her stupid bimbo mouth about how she was more "popular" and "prettier" then them then she hit Sango's soft spot.

"The only reason your holding back is because you're afraid to fight me. Admit it you won't fight cause you daddy said you weren't allowed to unless it was a demon." Sango cut her off.

"I don't want to hear you EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DAD. ESPECIALLY COMING FROM YOUR FILTHY SPERM INFESTED MOUTH! YOU HEAR ME BITCH!" By the time she said bitch kikyo tried to slap her but she blocked it and punched her in the gut. Causing her to topple over holding her stomach.

After that Kagome caught Sango's arm before she did anything else. They walked to class with Kagome's arm around Sango's shoulder while she cried her eyes out. They entered the class and took their seats in the back of the class. Kagome was sitting in front of Sango so she had to turn around to talk to her.

"Sango are you ok? If you need me too I can rip Kikyo's extensions out. See how the bitch likes that!" "No Kagome we don't need to.." she was cut off by the speaker. " Kagome Higurashi , Kikyo Kashinki, and Sango Hijayu. Please come to the Principal's office NOW! Thank you." Sango and kagome both sighed but Kikyo just smirked.

~principal's office~

They took a seat waiting to be called in to the office. They all sat their glaring at eachother. 10 minutes later they were called in Mr. Hikoro's Office. "Alright girls. What happened this time."

"Mr. Hikoro it was ALL Kagome and Sango's fault I didn't do anything!" said in a very crappy 5 year old imitation.

"That's so NOT true! She called me a bitch and a whore! The only thing I said was she was a slut after she called me a bitch!" Kagome defended herself as if she was a lawyer defending a client.

" That's so not true she said I slept with everything in this school!" "That's cause you called me a whore which I'm not I'm still a virgin. Dumbass!" finally after watching the two girls go back and fourth he asked Sango which story was true.

"They are both right sir. But Kikyo is the one who started it. I was going to stop it but then she brought up…. My deceased father and I went off. I'm sorry I was not able to restrain myself or Kagome." The principal wasn't even listening because Kikyo was busy entertaining him. Of course kikyo the slut she is was wearing super tight clothes. A super tight revealing pink tank top that had the words "_ Sexy" _in cursive black letters. The shirt ended right above her navel. She was also wearing a VERY short skirt that if she sneezed everyone could see her ass. (an: EWWWWWWWWWW)

Kikyo was leaning over a little to reveal her implanted boobs to the Principal and he just so happened to be distracted long enough to not hear a word Sango said so all he said was " Your expelled and will be sent to a juvenile academy." Kikyo was so proud of herself getting the two most annoying people on the planet expelled she's an evil genius.

While Kagome and Sango sat there staring at the principals floor. Kagome could feel her spiritual power increasing every minute. She pointed her finger like it was a gun and was about to shoot Kikyo in the ass but Sango just had to smack her hand mouthing the word 'NO!'

The principal gave the girls the note to excuse class and a note to give to their parents. The girls walked down the hall to their old class to get there stuff. After they got their stuff they went to their lockers happy they get to go to a different school then the Bitch Queen and drove home in Kagome's Ferrari Tessterossa. It is red with a black stripe going across the side and a big dog demon decal on the front of the hood. It was given to her by her father before he was murdered.

* * *

**Hello thanx for the reviews so far and thank you sailor peach for telling me some good advice and its okay to falme but if there is someone out there that gives me a flame that bashs the whole story just saying im not afraid to write a whole chapter about you so this is a fair warning :D thanx again for the reviews and ill be sure to try and incorperate most of your ideas into it **

**OOOOO **

**( the fathers deaths will be talked about later in the story :D)**

**so thanx again and good bye **

*** this chapter rewriting was deticated to Sailor Peach* :T**


	2. Arrival

**Hello again its kat i just reedited this chapter for sailor peach if its not what you want well im sorry ill try to fix it :D**

**i dont own :D**

* * *

Chapter Two- Arrival

"KAGOMEEEEE! Come on we have to get up to go to our new school!" Sango practically screeched in Kagome's ear. ' Why the fuck does she always have to do that' Kagome thought to herself.

"HMPH!" was all you heard from Kagome when she rolled off her bed onto the plush carpet. 'THANK GOD FOR CARPET!' Kagome finally got up off the floor and took a quick shower to wash her thigh length hair. Kagome went straight to her closet to pull out her new uniform. 'God this is way to revealing' Sango and Kagome thought at the same time. The put the uniform on it consisted of a mini skirt that frilled out a little and a very tight long sleeved sailor top.(au: basically kagomes outfit except a little more slutty.) Her hair went a little lower than her skirt.

Kagome walked to her car to wait for Sango to come out of their mansion. They were driving with the windows down and music blasting My Chemical Romance's Na Na Na Na. When all of a sudden this really hot demon comes running by next to them in one of their school uniforms. 'So he must go to our school' Kagome thought. He turned his head and gave Kagome a smirk then ran up ahead of them. Kagome sped up a little to get to school to see who he was. She parked the car and walked out all she saw was all the guys stop and look at her either with lust or confusion in their eyes. Except for one guy he looked at her as if she was food.

Yes she could deffinently handle this school. She smiled and walked into the schools main enterance. It was just as bad as outside but probably 3 times worse. this time every girl looked at her with pure hatred and jealousy.

Then she noticed there weren't many girls but the girls she did see didn't look like delinquents. She walked in to the main guidance to get her and Sango's schedule. She walked in and saw what looked like a wolf demon. He turned around and saw her.

He got down on one knee and said " Wow I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. I will claim you as mine so no one else can…"

SLAP!

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Just coming up to someone you don't even know and claiming them like property! I'm not something sold in an auction!" Kagome screamed at him. She stomped on him while she walked to the front desk to get her schedule.

"What classes do you have Sango?" " 1st Bell I have Herbal Education 2nd I have Feudal Era 3rd I have Art 4th I have Band 5th I have AP Geometry 6th Study Hall And 7th I have Magical Education" "Sweet I have bells 1 3 4 and 5 with you!" 'Now time to see if I can find Doggy Boy.' Kagome thought to herself. She told Sango she would meet up with her in 1st bell. Kagome was off to find Mr. Doggy Ears.

Kagome was walking down the hall trying to find her first bell and looking for the mystery guy when all of a sudden she ran into someone. She looked up to see who it was and saw it was the guy from earlier.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." Kagome said in a whisper loud enough for him to hear. As soon as said that she started walking away but someone grabbed her wrist and twisted her around into his chest again. She looked up to see gold eyes piercing her very soul she thought she was going to melt.

"I said I was sorry." She managed to get out of her now dry throat. The hanyou bent down and whispered in her ear

"It's ok im not going to hurt you I just want to know who you are…" Kagome shivered at the breathe on her. He seemed to notice and smirked then said

"Now that you calmed down somewhat. What's your name?"

"Ka…Kago...Kagome…" she said just above a whisper.

"Ok Kagome. I'm Inuyasha."

"yeah….hi." and with that she walked away before he could say anything else. 'Why do I act so weak near him? Come on Kagome you need to toughen up' She turned around the corner and ran in to what looked to a girl about her age.

"Oh my god im sorry I really need to stop running into people!"

The girl looked up at her and quickly stood and dusted imaginary dust off of her.

"It's ok I'm fine. Oh My God what about you are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about running in to you." She sticks out her hand and said

"Hi my name's Kagome." The girl gladly takes her hand

"Hi I'm Ayame. Do you need help?"

"Actually yes I can't find anything!"

"Let me see your schedule."

"Uh ok…"

"OMG! You have all your classes with me and a couple of my friends!"

"Who would those friends be?"

"Well there's Me, Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagura, and Sesshomaru. Uh Kagome are you ok you're looking a little pale?"

Right then and there was the first time in my life I have fainted on accident.

* * *

**To answer the question why she fainted is because she found out inuyasha was going to be in most of her classes and she paniced and fainted. i mean who wouldnt faint over someone as hot as inuyasha i mean come on**

**ooo **

**so far we have met:**

**Kagome- 16**

**priestess**

**5'5**

**black hair**

**brown eyes ( yes i no in the manga their blue but i never read the manga so im going with the anime)**

**Sango- 16**

**demon slayer ( only when needed)**

**5'6**

**brown hair**

**brown eyes ( idk where but i read somewhere on here that she has magenta eyes plz be free to correct me but i was just wondering)**

**Kinky Hoe- 16**

**priestess (very low spiritual power)**

**5'4**

**black hair**

**brown eyes **

**Inuyasha- 17**

**5'10**

**half demon**

**silver hair of course**

**Glod eyes**

**Koga- 17**

**wolf demon**

**5'9**

**black hair**

**blue eyes**

**Ayame- 15 (she skipped a grade)**

**wolf demon**

**5'5**

**red hair**

**green eyes**

**and many more to come :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors note

HI sorry i kinda have been like rly busy so ill update in like 2 or 3 days so you dont have to worry :D and check out my other story too ooo and also i have one announcement im uploading another story it doesnt have a name yet but basically it kag/inu back in medievil times or how ever you spell it so if anyone wants to help with a name or give me some good ideas for it go ahead :D reviews = more chapters i dont want alot but even just getting one ill still update:D


	4. nother authors note sorry :T

HI omg im so sorry bout lying bout the update but im on a huge writers block so i need ideas! and fast so not to disappoint message me if u have an idea! love kat

p.s. if messaging doesnt work put a review asking for my email :D :T


End file.
